A Sorta Fairytale teaser
by Max Ikari
Summary: A totally AU story. Ran doesn't remember his past but when his path crosses that of Yohji, things can become complicated very soon. What will he do when the past catches up with him?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimers: None of the Weib Kreuz characters belong to me even though I wish they would. Please do not sue me I am not gaining anything from this. I am only a poor college student writing some fiction about the cutest bishonens out there. This was inspired by a lot of listening to Tori Amos 'A Sorta Fairytale' and watching 'Witch Hunter Robin.' Hopefully you guys will like it. Author: Max Ikari Pairings: Yohji/Ran and Ken/Omi. Warnings: NC-17, Lemon, violence, adult language, adult situations. This story is totally AU. Genre: Angst, romance, some sap. [ ] Inner thoughts / / Mind Talking Spoilers: Names and perhaps some situations  
  
A Sorta Fairytale  
  
On my way up north up on the ventura,  
  
I pulled back the hood and I was talking to you,  
  
And I knew then it would be a life long thing,  
  
A-but I didn't know that we, we could break a silver lining.  
  
And I'm so sad- like a good book I can't put this day back,  
  
A sorta fairytale with you... (a sorta fairytale with you)  
  
A sorta fairytale with you... Ha... Things you said that day, up on the 101, the girl had come undone.  
  
I tried to downplay it with a bet about us,  
  
You said that you'd take it as long as I could, I could not erase it.  
  
And I'm so sad- like a good book I can't put this day back,  
  
A sorta fairytale with you... (a sorta fairytale with you)  
  
A sorta fairytale with you... Ha... And I ride along side,  
  
(Riding by, yea)  
  
And I rode along side you then,  
  
And I rode along side 'til you lost me there in the open road,  
  
(Riding by, yea)  
  
And I rode along side 'til the honey spread itself so thin,  
  
(Riding by, yea, yea...)  
  
For me to break your bread, for me to take your word. I had to steal it.  
  
And I'm so sad- like a good book I can't put this day back,  
  
A sorta fairytale with you... (a sorta fairytale with you)  
  
I could pick back up whenever I feel... Ha... Down New Mexico way, something about the open road-  
  
I knew that he was looking for some Indian blood and,  
  
Find a little in you, find a little in me.  
  
We may be on this road but we're just impostors in this country you know.  
  
So we go along and we said we'd fake it.  
  
Feel better with Oliver Stone 'til I almost smacked him- seemed right that night and,  
  
I don't know what takes hold out there in the desert cold.  
  
These guys think they must try and just get over on us. Ha...  
  
And I'm so sad- like a good book I can't put this day back,  
  
A sorta fairytale with you... (a sorta fairytale with you)  
  
A sorta fairytale with you... Ha... And I was riding by,  
  
(Riding by, yea)  
  
Riding along side, for a while 'til you lost me,  
  
(Riding by, yea)  
  
And I was riding by, riding along 'til you lost me,  
  
(Riding by, yea)  
  
'Til you lost me in the rear view, you lost me. I said, "Hold on..." Way up north I took my day, all in all was a pretty nice day and,  
  
I put the hood right back where you could taste heaven perfectly.  
  
Feel out the summer breeze, didn't know when we'd be back and I-  
  
I don't- didn't think we'd end up like, like this... Tori Amos  
  
Salem 1692 "She has been sent to the stake." "She was told not to do anything. Why was this not listened to?" "She was weak. Once she was promised salvation in exchange to confessing she confessed." "Damn it. This is not good. What are we going to do?" "Hide the child and move on." "Hide the child? That won't be easy, or are you forgetting about his hair?" "Then we will do a time-slip." "That might kill Sheila." "We have to risk it. If he dies than all of our efforts were in vain." "I can't believe Caroline cracked. That minister in the Devil." "Shush! Don't say nonsense or you will be next one at the stake." "But." "Concentrate, when can Sheila do it?" "She mentioned something to me this morning. Tonite." "Make sure it gets done." "Old mother! The.the.they are coming!" "Take him! Give him to Sheila, she'll know what to do." "Mother." "Go! It's too late for us."  
  
Her breath caught in her throat as she ran through the forest. She must get to Sheila. The child started crying echoing her own sob. "Shh, little one. They'll find us if you keep crying." Bright violet eyes looked back at her as if sensing her fear. "That's it, keep quiet." A whisper so silent she almost missed it, "Grace." She turned blindly while holding the child to her chest, "Sheila." "Give him to me and be on your way before they also catch up to you." A sob escaped her lips as she handed the child to her, "How will he survive? We don't know anything!" Sad eyes held her own, "Let just hope Providence protects him." "It didn't protect us." "Because we sinned, we angered the gods by giving birth to him in our time." "That's not our fault. We can't make someone be born at a certain time." She smiled kindly, "You are too naïve." Before walking away.  
  
She hugged the child close to her when she heard a hitch of breath. "Please little one, don't cry." Looking around her, she found the perfect place to lay the child. Lifting her arms and eyes to the sky she invoked, "Spirits of the four corners, please listen to my cry. Take this child of sin to another time, a better time." A hole started to open in the ground, "Child of Anu your prayer has been heard. We will take care of him now see to yourself." Bringing her fist to over her heart, she whispered, "Can.could I name him first?" "As you wish." "He will be our vengeance against all who wrong us. Please avenge us 'Arawn' and let this child sport your name as a sign of your promise." "I cannot deny a dying woman this. Let it be as you said." A quiet sob, "Goodbye Arawn." The child let out a loud wail almost as if he could see the lifeless body of Sheila lying on the ground. "She is at peace, the daughter has returned to her mother. She will suffer no more, young Arawn."  
  
February 1995  
  
"We need three more orders for table five, said the young boy as he ripped the note from his small notebook. "Okay," said the cook looking through the small kitchen opening. The young boy looked back when the cook whispered that the Manager was coming to check up on them again. "Ran, you know you are not supposed to be around the kitchen. You are a waiter, if you like the kitchen so much you should've applied for a cooking job." Ran smiled before moving out of the Manager's way, "Yare, yare, I'll go check if someone needs my help." "Hmm, oh, your father called. He cannot pick you up today so you're gonna have to get a ride." "Okay, hopefully it won't rain today." "I agree, a beautiful night to be out not stuck in a kitchen." "If it bothers you so much you can always quit."  
  
The cook grinned, his features wrinkling in amusement, "You would miss me." "No I wouldn't." " I would," said Ran smiling. "You are still here? Go do your job." "hai."  
  
"The specials of the day are cream of onion and breaded chicken breast." "Mmm, that sounds good. This is our first time in a western restaurant so we don't really know what we are doing," said the dark-haired girl he was helping. Ran smiled at the sincerity in the girl's voice, "The special is good." "Okay, the cute boy says it's good. Let's go with that," said an older woman who seemed to be the mother of the two girls that were there. "Mom!," said the oldest one of them blushing. "What? He's cute unless he wants to contradict me," the woman was winking at Ran the latter feeling his cheeks flame. "I don't think I'll disagree with that." "Good. Now let's order."  
  
"She gave you a big tip. I guess keeping her daughters entertained made her happy." "I didn't do anything," mumbled Ran as he put the money in his apron. "That's what you say, but if I ask those girls they would disagree with you. Staring at somebody can keep people entertained." "Saa.stop picking on me."  
  
The cook laughed, " I would think you would be used to it by now."  
  
Ran glared, "That's why I want you to stop. I don't want to get used to it." The cook laughed again, "You have to get used to it. It's another form of love, also fighting." "Fighting?" "Yes, I used to fight with my wife the whole time when we were kids. The things I did to her, now we are married." Ran blinked wide eyes at him, "So if you fight with someone you marry them?" The cook scowled, "It's not as simple as that. I mean the whole time, sometimes people use hate to try and stop caring about somebody." "Oh."  
  
"You will find somebody some day and you'll know what I'm talking about then." "I guess so," pouted the young boy. "I know so." "What do you mean?" The cook smiled cryptically, "People have intuitions. Have you never had intuitions?" Ran's brows knitted trying to remember, "Now that you mention it." "Ran! Aren't you supposed to get going?" Looking down at his watch, Ran yelped dropping his apron and running out the door. "Be careful kid!" yelled the cook. Ran only waved back with the cook still watching his retreating back.  
  
"Damn it, I'm so late," the redhead mumbled angry with himself. Hopefully his mother wouldn't get too worried. # Next stop Yamashina. Please wait for car to make a complete stop making sure to take all your belongings with you. Thank you for your cooperation.# Sighing softly, he ran a hand through his hair before moving to get out the car. He hated using the subway, it made him nervous not that he had an exact reason. Ever since he was younger he had this dislike for large crowds. He couldn't explain it like a fifth sense warning him that there was danger in the horizon. Usually it wasn't a problem until today, he couldn't understand it but he kept feeling a sort of cold sweat, hair- raising chill behind his back. It was annoying and not for the first time in his life he wished he didn't have it. Stopping in the middle of the station, he brushed some hair out of his ear thinking he had just imagined the noise. He had heard something, a ticking noise but it wasn't right. It sounded like it was coming from underground. So he stood there trying to understand why he was hearing that. "I can hear a clock." "Mmm?" asked an elderly woman that was standing beside him. Ran blinked at her. "I.I thought I heard something." " A clock? Mmm, it seems your powers are growing."  
  
Ran blinked at her, "What?" "You must be careful young Arawn. They are looking for you, don't let yourself be caught in their net." "I don't understand," said Ran while frowning. Maybe the woman was crazy and he was the stupid kid standing there listening to her nonsense. "Obassan, I have to go." "Just take care, young one." "H.Hai."  
  
"I'm home!" Everything was so quiet. He had never arrived at his house and have it be so quiet. "Aya.I promise if you are hiding again I will get you." He was starting to get scared, that same sensation he had felt at the subway station was coming beck, but worse. He felt so cold, almost as if he were freezing from the inside out. "Aya? Mother, father? Anybody?" [They're all gone. You know it.] "What?" whispered the redhead when he heard the answer in his head as if someone were telling him. [Get out! Get out or you will be killed with them.] "Get.out" [Move! You will burn at the stake if you don't move!] But he couldn't move, his legs kept dragging him into the house looking for his family. He wanted to see them, to prove his intuition wrong. So he kept walking until he reached his Father's study room stopping a hair's breath away from the doorknob. What if they were dead? A shaky breath escaped his lips as he willed his fear away. "Nothing is wrong. I am just imagining things." Breathing deeply he opened the door to find himself greeted with complete darkness. Why were all the lights off? [Don't turn it on! They'll know you're here.] Slowly he walked to his Father's desk turning on the lamp and having to raise his hand to stop a scream. There was his Father slumped over his desk, blood pouring out of a head wound trailing all the way to the brown carpet. He couldn't stop shaking. "Oh God, God, God." [Get out!] "Aya! Mother!" A groan made him look to his left noticing his mother slumped in the left corner of the room holding an arm across her middle. "Mother!" "Ran.go.leave."  
  
He was crying in from of his mother knowing that she was dying and that knowledge made him hate himself. Why couldn't he do anything? "I.we never told you this," wheezed out his mother. "You shouldn't talk, everything will be okay." "No.this.it's my punishment for deceiving you." "What?" "You were never my son, I wish you were mine." Reaching for her hand, Ran brought it to his lips kissing the blood-covered knuckles softly, "You are." "No.we found you. You were there lying on our front porch.crying. There was a letter, young Arawn it said. .it was your name." "Mother." Ran was starting to sob. He couldn't stop even though he was trying to stop. "Promise me, swear to me you won't let them get you. They want you, don't let them." "I swear, I swear." Even though the redhead didn't know what she was talking about. "Go on with your life, survive, fall in love." "Where's Aya? Mother?" "She didn't suffer.she didn't even know." "Oh God." "Leave, there's a bomb. They want to get you, don't die my Ran." "Mother." "Don't see me die. Walk away. and never turn back. Keep that amulet with you. Never take it off. It will protect you." "Mother." "Go." Stiffly the redhead got up turning his back on the mother that had raised him for all sixteen-years of his life. He kept on walking when his house exploded into a ball of fire not even turning to see the flames lick the wooden structure before consuming it.  
  
If you want to read the rest you can go to my site and read it. I am working on various fics at the moment so once in a while I'll give you guys a little taste.when you go to my page please sign my guestbook so I know what you think about them. E-mails are also welcome. ^___^ 


	2. Reality

Present Day 

He was house-sitting for a friend.  Not that he even liked the guy very much but he didn't have anything else to do.  So being the nice person that he was or thought he was Ran packed his things and moved to Tokyo for a few days to take care of the guy's house.  The only problem was that guy had two dogs that Ran was beginning to hate even though he had only been in the house for a few hours.  

"What was I thinking?" mumbled Ran as he extracted another dog from his lap.  The worse part of everything was that the dogs were not even little dogs. They were huge Siberian Huskies, the size of small bears. What the guy had been thinking when he got them Ran didn't know.

"Stop it! You're drooling all over me," the dog didn't move. "Damn it! Where's your food?"

The dog tilted his head to the side as if Ran was crazy for asking him.

"I guess I am, asking a dog of all people.  Well Kazuma said you had food. If that bastard lied to me I'll kick his ass."

Getting on all fours he started looking through the cupboard for some food only to have a dog move to his face and start licking him leaving a trail of drool.

"Damn it! Get away dog…whatever you're called."

The dog barked and the other one that had been lying on the sofa bounced off waging his tail and running straight for the redhead.

"Oh, hell no," said Ran as he got up quickly, but not quick enough and was sent flying back into the cupboard when the dog tackled him.  Sitting there he was pissed enough but it seemed the gods were having a laugh at his expense because a pack of noodles and flour came tumbling down opening when they hit Ran's head. 

The dogs simply sat in front of the fallen redhead waging their tails and barking at the trail of flour dust floating in the air.

Ran glared at the dogs under his now white hair, "Fucking mutts, you think this is funny?"

Both dogs barked before launching themselves to start licking him.

Ran felt like sobbing, these were the dogs from hell. Then the dogs started sneezing at the flour and Ran smiled feeling a bit better.

"Serves you right."

After cleaning the flour mess, Ran realized that Kazuma * had * lied to him.  There was no food in the whole house.  The dogs were already barking at the lack of food and attention from their supposed sitter.  

Sighing, Ran dusted off some flour from his hair and shirt in an attempt not to look like he had a cooking accident.

"Hear me little pests. I am going to get you some food, don't break or eat anything.  I don't mind if you kill each other."

Yet, it seemed the dogs had another idea when one of them came back carrying his leash on his mouth.

"What the…?"

The other dog kept wagging his tail looking up at him with adoring blue eyes. 

"The gods help me…"

Ran kept looking out the shop window; hopefully those brainless mutts wouldn't attack somebody.  What had possessed him to take those dogs out of the house? They were a menace.

"Okay, dog food…" 

He kept looking through the aisles but couldn't find it, every minute that went by making him more nervous.  Where the hell was it?  Finally he found it letting out a breath he hadn't noticed he was keeping in.

"This is the worst day of my life," Ran mumbled.

"You've got that right," drawled a voice beside him.

"Wha…"

Ran was having a bit of a problem finding his voice, not because of the guy in front of him, but there was something about him.  Something Ran could feel at the edge of his mind.

"Well I'm used to people staring but I've never left anybody speechless before."

Ran chuckled a bit, "Sorry, I thought I knew you from somewhere."

"Mmm, well I would remember if I'd met you before.  Kudou Yohji and you?"

"Fujimiya, Ran," said the redhead as he hefted a ten-pound bag of dog food into his cart. "People just call me Ran."

"People just call me Yohji. Never seen you here before."

"Oh, I don't live around here. I'm house-sitting for a friend and he forgot to buy dog food so I'm getting some."

"Oh?" said Yohji raising a brow.  "Those dogs in front of the store…"

"Those are the ones. It was nice meeting you but I'm in a bit of a hurry."

"Sure, sure.  Will you be here long?"

Ran smiled, "No, maybe four days.  I have to go back to work in Kyoto."

"You live in Kyoto?"

"Yeah," said Ran looking out the aisle to see if the dogs were there. "Gotta go. Ja ne."

Yohji watched the retreating back of the redhead before shrugging and picking up a bag of cat food.  Omi was going to owe him, he Kudou Yohji having to walk to get a bag of cat food. Had the kid gone crazy?  Nonetheless if he hadn't come he would have never seen Ran. Ran who was so unique Yohji had never seen hair so red and those eyes.  He had to stop himself from openly staring, not that Yohji was into guys.  No he wasn't, but he was never one to only see beauty in the softer sex.  Ran was not the softer sex but he moved so gracefully, Yohji could always pretend he was.  

Walking to the cashier, Yohji started chuckling when he saw Ran struggling with the bag of groceries and the two-leashed dogs.  He could see those lovely lips mumbling, more than likely cussing the dogs, at least he would be.

Ran hated these animals.  He had get back to the house, he was tired and cranky enough to just let the things go and grow into wild dogs.  He didn't care.

"Help me here, I am trying to get you back where you belong."

The dogs just wagged their tails and started running when Ran grabbed hold of their leash.  

"Wait…crap," said the redhead pulling at their leashes until both dogs stopped trying to wipe the sidewalk with his person.

"Let's go."

"Ran! Wait a sec," yelled a person behind him.  Ran turned to see the blond guy running to him.  What was his name again? Hopefully he wouldn't need it.

"You need a lift? I'm driving back to my place I could drop you off on the way."

Ran eyed the guy, there was something of him that was making him uneasy, "Thanks a lot but I can get there.  Just a few blocks."

"Come on I don't bite," Yohji drawled putting a cigarette to his lips.

Ran glared.  The guy was talking to him like he was an idiot.

"I can get there okay."

"Well your pets seem to think otherwise."

Ran looked down at the dogs that seemed to have calmed down in Yohji's presence.  

"I'll walk you then, nothing wrong with that and I can help you with one of the mutts."

Ran smiled at that, "Okay you can help me."

Yohji took hold of one of the leashes walking beside Ran who seemed to have flour on his head.  Ran noticed him staring and gave a small chuckle.

"Dog tackled me into the cupboard."

"Oh I see, so are you always this friendly to people?"

Ran stiffened a bit, "No."

"I see, you shouldn't.  People here are dangerous."

"I know."

"So your last name is Fujimiya. Why does that sound familiar?"

Ran gave a wry smile, "My family was killed about five years ago.  Came out on the news."

Yohji blinked, "Oh that. I'm sorry, I didn't…"

"It's okay.  Bad things happen it's just a matter of fact."

"Well you don't have to accept them sitting down."

Ran sighed, "It's helped me move on."

"You don't sound too happy about it."

"What is this? Are you questioning me?" asked Ran sounding more annoyed than he actually was.

Yohji smiled sucking on his cigarette before dropping it on the ground, "People usually call it getting to know each other."

Ran blushed, "Gomen, people usually avoid me."

"Maybe it's because of your hair."

Ran blinked at how blunt the guy was being.  He knew people were uneasy with his features but people usually avoided telling it to his face.  
"Guess nobody told you that. Well what do you do?"

"I'm a banker."

"Just like your father?"

"Yes."

"I know you might not do this often but I was wondering if you'd like to go watch a movie or something before you leave?"

Ran blinked turning to stare at the guy beside him.  He liked Yohji, which was part of the problem.  He didn't want to like him having enough problems accepting that he liked guys, but now one of them was asking him out even though he put it forward in a very subtle way.

"A date?"

"Well…," laughed Yohji putting a cigarette on his lips. "I know it's a bit sudden but I dunno, I feel like a teenager."

Ran laughed, "This is it," said Ran having reached the house. 

Ran opened the door and Yohji followed behind.  Part of him knew the guy wouldn't hurt him, his intuition that had always helped him.  It usually helped but it wasn't telling him anything about Yohji.  As if there was a block, it made him uneasy.

A small laugh came from behind him as Yohji saw the flour mess on the floor.

"They got you alright."

"They like playing too much."

"So will you come with me?"

"Hmm?" asked Ran distracted as he poured food into the dog plates

"Movies, with me?"

"Oh, when?"

"Tomorrow, I would come pick you up and everything."

"I guess."

"Well then it's settled," smiled Yohji.  "Tomorrow I pick you up around 7pm, okay?"

"…okay."

Yohji smiled before walking up to him to whisper softly, "You won't regret it," before leaving the house.

Ran was left there thinking why he hadn't felt anything but uneasiness from the guy. It wasn't bad but it was sending warning bells off in his head. 

"Why did I say yes?"

[Because you want to see what it feels like.]

"Maybe…"


	3. Dating

Chapter 2 Ran woke up feeling a bit nervous about his date later that evening with Yohji. Last night after feeding the dogs he had gone straight to bed so he hadn't thought that much about it then. But now he was coherent and wondering what the hell he had been thinking to accept a date with a complete stranger.  
  
"What's done is done," he told the room in general as he passed a hand through unruly bangs. Getting up, the redhead put a kettle on the stove to warm up some water for tea. It was his ritual and not even being away from home was going to make him break with his habits. The only thing that could spoil his mood this morning were those horrible dogs but they were playing in the backyard and forgetting about Ran for the time being. A nice respite, which the redhead believed he deserved after being put through hell by those stupid mutts. The kettle's whistle startled him into moving away from the window where he had been watching the dogs play-attack each other. Well what else was there to do? After pouring the water into his cup, the redhead decided he needed a bath to clear his mind. To figure out what he was going to do with his day. Eyeing his laptop sitting on top of the room's table he decided that he was going to go over some of those records he had been working on before deciding to take the days off. There was something not right but he still couldn't put a finger on what it was exactly. He hated that feeling and it wasn't that he had seen something that had made him uneasy it was just a feeling. [You never liked those feelings Arawn] "Hn.." It was becoming his new habit and Ran hated it. Having to answer to his own questions like he was crazy. "Bath.bath." The way the bathroom was set up was making Ran wonder a bit how much money Kazuma had gotten from his inheritance. The house was beautiful, the bathroom looked expensive. It had a shower separate from a tub that was the size of a small pool. It was ridiculous in its size. There was no way that Kazuma used all the things he had in the room. It was a bit much. Times like this made Ran remember why he had a small apartment, some potted plants and a cat. There was no way he could feel lonely with such a small apartment. After filling the tub and adding some lavender salts Ran immersed himself in the water, sighing in delight. At least this would take his mind off all the things he had to do. "What am I going to wear tonight?" He hadn't thought he was going to go out on a date when he came over here. Now he had to figure out what he was going to do. That Yohji guy had been wearing some pretty revealing clothes.he looked really handsome. Ran had to dress up to that. The phone rang making Ran start a bit before turning to get the extension beside the tub. "Hello?" #Good, you're in. Just thought I'd call to remind you of our date. # Ran narrowed his eyes, "How'd you get this number?" # Phone book sweetheart. Everything you need is in a phonebook# "I doubt that." # What's wrong? You can't back out of this one. I have everything planned out. Quiet dinner, walk, and the rest.# "The rest?" There was a light chuckle.# You'll like it. Ja ne. # "Ja ne," Ran whispered as the line went dead on the other end. Now he was nervous, but it wasn't a bad kind it was more in anticipation over what would happen tonight. He wasn't the kind of person to sleep with somebody after the first date, but with Yohji.the thought seemed interesting. A smile spread across his features as he thought about it some more, it would be very nice indeed. [You have lost your mind] "Perhaps."  
  
Yohji smiled as he hung up the phone. Ken was watching him with a stupid grin plastered on his face. "Do I have something on my face Ken-ken?" Ken growled before saying something about him acting like a dog in heat. Omi turned huge puppy eyes at him. In Yohji's opinion the boy was a bit of a manipulator himself. "Who were you talking to Yohji-kun? I thought that other girl was out of town." Yohji smiled as he leaned on the kitchen counter before lighting a cigarette, "Talking to a guy I met yesterday." "Is that the person you met while the cats starved to death?" said Ken, draining his glass of juice. "Well if the cats starved then we wouldn't have to feed them." "Yohji-kun..." sighed the young blonde as he started to gather the plates from the table. "Just be careful. You don't know anything about him." "Well I know he's a looker, even if he's a guy. Besides, I won't bring him here so you don't have to worry." Ken sighed while getting up, "I don't think I'll ever get used to the idea of Yohji being with guys. So who's seme?" "You want me to start, lovely Ken-ken? Are you jealous? Would you rather have me trying to seduce you?" As he said this, Yohji kept moving closer to Ken with each word. The brunette was now blushing scarlet and trying to get away from Yohji. Ken was never very good with people coming on to him.  
  
"Yohji-kun, leave him alone." "Sure thing chibi just telling Ken-ken that whenever he wants something just to ask." "Like I'm going to let you touch me. You're a walking sack of STDs." Omi blinked, trying not to laugh, "That wasn't very funny Ken-kun." Yohji glared at them both. What were the gods thinking by putting him in a group with these two? "Well after you guys get laid talk to me."  
  
"These values are wrong." # Ran aren't you supposed to be on a break?# "Yes, but I was going through last month's records before we received the Crandlier account. There are some things missing." # Ran, leave those papers to accounting. You are just supposed to be relaxing, not looking through old records." " I know, I know," said Ran into the receiver as he flicked some hair out of his eyes. "But I can't shake this feeling that there's something off. I know there is." # Okay, when you get back we'll go over those figures again. Will that make you get off my back?# Ran smiled, "For the moment it will." # Well then go have fun and let me have my own. # "Take care." # You too.# Closing the cell phone, Ran looked over the figures one last time before he closed the laptop. It was getting close to 7 pm and he still had to change. Walking to the closet he picked out a pair of black leather pants, a green shirt and a black leather jacket. He also decided on some black boots. Discarding the robe he had been wearing he tried on the pants, happy to notice that they weren't too tight. He finished dressing in a similar manner; checking that nothing was too tight or revealing. He didn't like dressing that way. The doorbell rang exactly at 7 pm, giving Yohji bonus points in Ran's book.  
  
"Hello beautiful," drawled the blonde when Ran opened the door. The blonde was impressed; it wasn't as if Ran had gone out of his way to look sexy he just was. Perhaps it was because of the way the redhead carried himself. He gave Ran one white rose; the latter arched a brow before accepting it. "I didn't think you would appreciate a dozen roses." "You were right. Where are we going?" "Well there's this nice diner. I thought you might like it." Yohji drove pointing out the places where people would go to hang out or places he had gone before. After finding a parking spot, both men entered the diner. Ran noticed the name, 'The Cabaret.' "Interesting name."  
  
Yohji smiled, "Interesting place, you'll like it." Ran liked the place instantly. It had a nice quiet atmosphere, a jazz band played on a small stage while couples engaged in small conversations and the single people hanged hung out around the bar trying to find a partner for the night. Yohji picked a table in a quiet corner of the restaurant from there they could watch the band as well as who entered and left the place. "You like?" asked the blonde as he lit a cigarette. Ran smiled it was a nice place, "Yes." "I thought so. So tell be about yourself? What do you do? Why are you taking care of peoples' pets? Things like that." A small chuckle escaped the redhead, "You're going to have to be more specific than that. I don't work well with generals." Yohji grinned, "Okay, are you involved with someone?" "I wouldn't be here if I were." "Have you ever been?" "Nope. Never been interested." Yohji smiled, "A challenge." Ran raised an eyebrow before taking a sip of the chardonnay Yohji had ordered when they entered the restaurant. "What do you mean by that?" "Well," said Yohji taking a drag from his cigarette, "Here I am with a handsome guy who is free because he is not interested in relationships. Maybe I can make him want one." Ran laughed, "I really doubt that is going to happen anytime soon." "Well I can always try." The waiter arrived to ask for their orders, Yohji ordered some Alfredo pasta with chicken and breadsticks while Ran ordered a fish fillet with vegetables. It was a light dinner for both, Ran thinking that he wasn't very hungry and Yohji thinking that he needed space for other things. "Well Ran, since you don't want tell me about you, I'll tell you about myself." "You don't have to," Ran smiled, "It's better if you don't." The blonde stopped halfway raising an eyebrow, "Why not?" "It's best if we don't know much about each other. We are never going to see each other after I go back to Kyoto." Yohji laughed, "Who says we are never to see each other again? Never is a long time." "I know." They kept talking throughout dinner, Yohji happy to get a smile out of Ran since in his opinion the redhead had a beautiful smile. Once they were done with dinner, Yohji paid the check and they both walked out into the cool night air. At night Tokyo was a beautiful city, even if it was crime ridden and there were more problems in the city than it was worth; the city still held a spirit of adventure that drew most people in. "So what do you want to do now?" asked the blonde, "Movies, bar, disco?" Ran laughed, "I don't know. Never been on a date before." "Really? I wouldn't have thought that." "Why not?" asked the redhead with a smile. "Well I think you're very attractive. To have never gone out on a date seems." "Odd?" Yohji laughed, "You could say that." "Yes, well there are reasons why I don't go out." "You don't like going out on dates?" "You could say that."  
  
They went to a small bar that Yohji liked to go when he wanted somewhere quiet to go talk and have a great time. They both ordered drinks and after the second one Yohji began to realize that Ran did not drink. Not that he was drunk, but that limited amount of alcohol had opened him up enough that when Yohji leaned toward him to kiss him, the redhead immediately opened his lips to accept him. From then on the semi-tension between each other had completely melted into a heavy round of making out in the dark corner of the bar. Both their breaths were mingling as Yohji pulled the redhead onto his lap, Ran not minding in the least. Leaving the bar, Yohji couldn't stop touching the redhead and Ran didn't seem to mind anyway. He kept rubbing Yohji's thigh with his hand while the blonde was driving back to Ran's house. "Do you want to come in?" Yohji blinked as he parked the car, "Umm, Ran I don't think that's a very good idea." "Why not?" pouted the redhead. Yohji couldn't believe it, the redhead was actually pouting, making it even more difficult for Yohji to make the right decision. "Because you're drunk and more than likely you will regret this sooner or later." "I will not," said the redhead as he leaned up to capture Yohji's lips in a desperate kiss. "Ran." "Please," Ran whispered, "I want you and don't tell me you don't want me." This was said as Ran's soft hand rubbed his manhood through his pants. Yohji moaned, tightening his grip on the steering wheel. Ran laughed, "See, you can't deny it." "Ran, I know.but." but what? The redhead was practically throwing himself at him and he was denying it? Yohji had never denied sex in his life, so why was he now? Because you are nervous. Ran was hot to put it lightly and Yohji was nervous. When had that happened? "Yohji.?" "Okay."  
  
A moan echoed throughout the room followed by a soft grunt. Soft white hands were holding onto blonde hair as a wicked tongue played with his manhood driving him crazy. "Yohji." Yohji was addicted to the soft skin. It had surprised him to find out that underneath all those clothes the redhead wore there was such a soft body waiting to be uncovered. He loved it, loved pushing all the buttons that drove the redhead to distraction. He started purring and the redhead moaned out loud, arching off the bed. Smiling, Yohji moved his mouth from Ran's member to crawl up to those soft pouty lips. They kissed with all the passion they could muster; it was too hot. Their bodies were slick with sweat, clinging to each other in all the right places. It had been so long since Yohji had felt this lustful toward another person, and the sounds Ran made. All those whimpers were enough to make him painfully hard. "Yohji.please." Grabbing hold of the redhead's hips, one hand snaking down to the tight ring where Yohji longed to be buried in, coating one of his fingers with some lotion before spreading some around the tight ring and putting a finger inside. Ran's breath caught as he tried to force himself to relax. "Shhh, it's okay. It will feel good in a minute." Ran nodded, not that Yohji noticed as he concentrated in the task of making this pleasurable for both of them. When Ran had relaxed enough he withdrew his finger before adding more lotion and re-inserting it as well as another one. The blonde repeated the process again making sure that Ran was prepared enough before lowering himself to enter Ran's tight heat. Both groaned at the sensation, Ran holding still so his body could accommodate Yohji's length without pain. Yohji kept taking slow breaths, trying to keep his body under control. Lowering his head, Yohji let his lips roam over Ran's delicate neck, fascinated by the sheer softness of it. He started licking and sucking, placing a careful bite where neck joined shoulder, making Ran arch a bit causing Yohji to move inside him. A small whimper escaped the redhead's lips and Yohji moved a little to see if Ran was ready. The redhead's thighs tightened around his waist and then Yohji knew that Ran was. Carefully pulling out, Yohji pushed back in, starting a rhythm that Ran began to appreciate once Yohji's tip rubbed against his prostate. "Oh, gods." whispered Ran, holding on to Yohji's arms painfully tight; there would be bruises later on. Ran's erection was trapped between their bodies, the friction making him moan louder. Then Yohji started pushing both of them to the brink, Ran coming with an aborted sob and Yohji following soon after then collapsing on top of the smaller man. Ran's arms came around Yohji's shoulders and he hid his face in the crook of the blonde's neck. Ran chuckled, "I don't think I'll regret this." Yohji laughed, "You say that now. Ugh, we should get cleaned up." "Want to join me in the shower?" Yohji didn't need to be asked twice.  
  
There was too much light and his head hurt. Everything felt kind of fuzzy but he felt comfortable nonetheless. There was warmth beside him and he moved to snuggle up to it until he started remembering what he had done last night. Oh, gods. Opening his eyes he came face to face with Yohji, who was staring at him with a smile plastered on his face. Ran had the grace to blush. "Ohayo Ran." Ran kept staring at the blonde before Yohji sighed, getting up and starting to sort out his clothes. "Wha.What are you doing?" "Getting my clothes." "Why?" "Isn't it obvious? I told you you would regret this." Ran blushed lowering his eyes to where his hands fisted on the sheets. "I don't regret it." "Oh.then what's wrong?" "I didn't think you'd stay." Yohji laughed, "Well I was exhausted. I really had no choice." Ran blushed scarlet at this, last night's shower had been.educational. "Well sweetie, I still gotta go. Work and all the rest." Ran smiled, "Yes, work." "Umm, we should get together again." "But not today right?" Yohji blushed while brushing his hair out of his eyes, "Well I'm going to be a bit busy the next two days." Ran chuckled, "No need to explain anything to me. Well if you are ever in Kyoto you can give me a call." As Yohji wrote down the redhead's number, Ran got up wrapping a sheet around his waist. Yohji thought it was the cutest thing. He had to get out of here, Yohji had no place getting attached to the redhead. Yet, it was so incredible the way he wanted the redhead. He had never felt a thing like this before. Ran was staring at him, the redhead knew he wasn't going to call. Just trying to be polite. "Well I had a great time Ran, we should do this again sometime." "Yes.sometime." "Well, umm, have a nice trip back." Ran smiled, "I will." He leaned to place a quick kiss on the redhead's lips before escaping the house, "Ja ne." Ran sighed before his knees gave out crumbling in a tangle of sheets and skin on the floor, "Well that was just plain stupid Ran. Way to go." Hopefully I won't run into him again. That would be awkward.  
  
"Yohji, you were supposed to open shop three hours ago. Where were you?" asked Omi, waving a pen so close to his face that Yohji feared bodily harm. "You really want to know chibi?" Omi must have noticed the tone of his voice because he blushed, mumbling that he should take a shower before showing up to work. After undressing, the blonde stood under the showerhead trying to convince himself that he had done the right thing. "Just forget about it Yohji.you have a mission the next two days. Should forget about him by then." Nodding to himself, Yohji went on to forget about Ran. 


End file.
